Un resultado inesperado
by DraculaN666
Summary: A veces la que parece una noche tranquila de copas puede convertirse en la peor experiencia de tu vida. O a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.


El año pasado no seguí mi tradición de hacer un regalo en mi cumpleaños y pensé que éste sería igual. Pero al final ya tenía pensada esta historia y me pareció una buena idea.

La historia se desprende de "Llamada caliente" de Zhena Hik. Obviamente tengo su permiso, está aquí a un lado de mi después de betear la historia y festejando mi cumple 3

Podríamos llamarle una precuela y espero con ansias la secuela, huehuehue 3

En fin...

**Disclaimer:** Oda es dueño de todo, de mis sueños, fantasías y frustraciones. Lo mío es sólo la perversión y las ganas de ver a estos dos follar.

Cualquier parecido a la realidad, soy yo vigilándote (?)

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Eran un poco más de las diez de la noche. A esas horas el interior de cualquier bar comenzaba a llenarse de bullicio considerando que era viernes. La gente reía y gritaba, algunos bailaban y otros se quedaban cómodamente en la barra bebiendo sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor.

Eso mismo hacía Zoro en esos momentos, absorto totalmente en su enorme jarra de cerveza, sin percatarse de que había un mundo más allá. Sin prestar atención a la gente que iba y venía por la puerta.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que no vio una rubia cabellera ingresar al lugar y situarse unos asientos más allá en la barra. Ni tampoco se dio cuenta de la chica que con paso inseguro se acercaba hasta él por detrás.

Nada de eso era relevante mientras tuviera alcohol frente a él.

—Hola —escuchó que una voz femenina le saludaba con timidez.

Giró la cabeza sin demasiado interés, observando a la chica menuda de cabellos oscuros y ojos de color incierto por la tenue iluminación del lugar. Se revolvía insegura desde su posición y estrujaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Te he estado observando —dijo con la voz lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse notar entre el bullicio, pero sin perder ese matiz inseguro—. Desde hace rato que estás solo y yo… —continúo la chica al creer que tenía su atención sólo porque había girado el rostro para verle.

Zoro bufó sin delicadeza y sin pretender ser más amable de lo que realmente no era. y volvió la mirada de nuevo al frente, para darle un largo trago a su vaso.

—Piérdete —masculló una vez terminó de beber mientras se limpiaba sin muchas ceremonias la boca con el brazo.

No se molestó en observar cómo la chica ahogaba una exclamación ni cómo los ojos se le aguaban un poco ante el claro rechazo. Simplemente escuchó los pasos acelerados alejarse y continuó a lo suyo, como cada persona en el lugar.

O al menos ese era el plan antes de que otra persona se parara detrás de él y le girara con brusquedad.

—¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —Gruñó con enojo, topándose de lleno con un par de ojos azules que le miraban con increíble molestia.

Un chico rubio y alto, vestido con un traje negro y bastante formal para el lugar en el que se encontraban le observaba con el ceño fruncido de molestia.

—No, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti, idiota? —Dijo el rubio después de soltar el humo del cigarro que tenía entre sus labios—. A una dama nunca se le hace eso.

Zoro evitó difícilmente rodar los ojos exasperado e intentó regresar su atención a su cerveza.

—Me importa poco tu opinión. Ve a consolarla si tanto te interesa.

Sin embargo, el chico a sus espaldas parecía aún no haber terminado, porque nuevamente giró su cuerpo y dando una fuerte patada a la parte superior de la barra que estaba de su lado izquierdo, evitó que volviera a darle la espada.

Viendo que las cosas no iban a terminar de una manera tan fácil, el de cabello verde se incorporó de su lugar, intentando verse algo intimidante por su altura aunque entre los dos no había una diferencia demasiado marcada.

—Y te haces llamar hombre —volvió a decir el chico frente a él, retirando su pierna de su lado y mostrando una actitud claramente desafiante, sin dejarse amedrentar por la expresión ofuscada de Zoro.

—No he escuchado quejas al respecto antes —dijo con petulancia el chico de cabello verde, tomando como pudo su jarra de cerveza y bebiendo hasta el fondo lo que aún quedaba en ella—. Pero no es algo que deba discutir contigo.

Dejó la jarra vacía en la barra junto a un par de billetes e intentó salir del lugar y acabar con todo de una vez. Menuda forma de aguarle la noche a alguien.

Lejos de dejar las cosas así como así, el chico rubio lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y le encaró de nuevo.

—No hemos terminado —demandó sin soltarle y acercando su rostro más de la cuenta.

—Yo creo que ha sido suficiente —intentó zafarse, pero el agarre en su extremidad era fuerte.

Volvió a intentar con mucha más fuerza que al principio logrando su cometido y haciendo trastabillar hacia atrás a su captor.

Zoro realmente debía admitir que no se distinguía por ser un busca pleitos. Prefería evitar los problemas porque era bastante vago y las consecuencias eran un real dolor de trasero. Pero ese chico realmente le estaba buscando pelea y como siguiera así, la iba a encontrar.

Lo cual no tardó demasiado ya que, al verse un poco desequilibrado y haber chocado contra la barra fue suficiente para que el rubio lo tomara como una agresión y, sin aviso, se abalanzó contra Zoro.

Las cosas comenzaron a darse de manera demasiado rápida. En un instante estaban el uno sobre el otro rodando por el suelo, soltando patadas o golpes según fuera el caso. Varias personas se aglomeraron a su alrededor, algunos intentando separarlos, otros simplemente alentando a alguien al azar en sus ansias por ver sangre. Por unos instantes dos chicos lograron separarlos durante unos segundos, los suficientes para recuperar el aire y volver al ataque cuando sus ojos chocaron de nuevo. Los ojos azules chispeaban de furia y los dorados de Zoro quemaban por destrozar un poco a su contrincante.

Fue un potente golpe contra la barra lo que detuvo un poco del barullo en el lugar, dejando a los dos jadeantes a una distancia prudencial mientras dos hombres mucho más robustos que los dos chicos de antes les detenían por los brazos.

—Fuera de mi bar —siseó un hombre de cabello y bigote blanco, quien supusieron era el dueño, a quien le latía una vena del coraje en la frente y en el cuello.

Los dos fueron arrastrados hacia la entrada, con la ropa desarreglada, el pelo revuelto, algo de sangre seca en algunos lugares y ante la mirada divertida de muchos comensales que no ocultaban sus risillas burlonas. El frío de la noche les recibió de golpe y pronto se vieron envueltos en la oscuridad, con el eco de los locales a su alrededor.

Zoro resopló resignado, acomodándose un poco la ropa y girando sus ojos hasta el rubio que, una vez más compuesto, rebuscaba entre sus cosas para encontrar sus cigarrillos.

—Espero que estés satisfecho —masculló el de pelo verde con enfado y comenzando a acercarse al rubio.

No pudo verlo porque justo en ese momento el cigarro, el encendedor y la mano del otro se interponían en su visión, pero el rubio tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—La verdad es que sí, bastante —dijo después de soltar el humo del cigarro y dedicarle una mirada burlona a su acompañante.

—Ese es otro bar al que no voy a poder regresar Sanji —expresó su verdadera frustración por fin, comenzando a caminar e ignorando a su acompañante.

—Debes admitir que fue divertido —se atrevió a reír el susodicho—, y así dejas de beber tanto.

—¿No has visto que me queje de lo mucho que fumas, verdad?

—Lo acabas de hacer.

Zoro se detuvo y se giró hacia Sanji, frunciendo el ceño y a punto de decir algo. Lo pensó un poco mejor, sin muchos ánimos de seguir la pelea y continuó caminando hasta donde dejó estacionada su motocicleta.

—No entendí el punto de todo esto —fue lo que finalmente abandonó sus labios.

Sanji, con quien tenía un par de años saliendo –sólo Alá sabrá porqué– había dicho que sería "divertido" jugar un poco con su relación. Ir a un lugar y fingir que no se conocían había sido lo que eligió y aunque Zoro imaginaba que terminarían follando en los baños, fingiendo no conocerse. Como sexo casual con desconocidos, nunca esperó que las cosas terminaran de ese modo. Tampoco es que alguno hubiera escrito un guión al respecto, pero eso era lo cliché ¿no?

Intentó no parecer demasiado frustrado –aunque lo estaba, y mucho– y continuó su camino.

—Las cosas se salieron un poco de control, va esa chica y te coquetea… —masculló el rubio entre dientes, como si realmente no quisiera decir eso en voz alta.

Zoro sonríe por primera vez en la noche y deteniéndose un poco en su camino voltea hasta atrapar entre sus brazos a su pareja.

—Oh… ¿el cocinero está celoso? —Dijo con un tonito cantarín que molestó bastante a Sanji.

—Obviamente —entrecerró los ojos con molestia—, ¿por qué le coquetean a un alga en vez de a mí? No entiendo.

Realmente debió haberlo esperado, Sanji nunca dejaba escapar una oportunidad como esa para molestarlo y, aunque realmente lo sabía, no pudo evitar molestarse.

—Me pregunto lo mismo —dijo mientras lo soltaba y seguía su camino, metiendo sus manos en su abrigo y sin voltear a ver al rubio.

Sanji tenía el tiempo suficiente de conocer a Zoro para saber cuándo se había pasado un poquito de la raya con sus comentarios. La actitud defensiva que tomaba el otro era la clara muestra de que si no comenzaba a cooperar un poco, las cosas se pondrían feas de nuevo. Y ya habían sido suficientes golpes por una noche.

Mientras Zoro rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos para dar con las llaves de la motocicleta, Sanji pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, susurró lentamente en su oído.

—El marimo no sabe aguantar una broma —dejó caer su aliento sobre el cuello de Zoro, acariciando la piel levemente bronceada con sus labios—. El marimo ya debería saber de quién es y porqué nadie debería acercarse.

Eso pareció relajar visiblemente al otro, pues su cuerpo se sentía menos tenso entre sus brazos.

Sanji recostó todo su peso en el cuerpo de Zoro, escondiendo su cara entre su cuello y aspirando con fuerza su olor.

—Vamos a casa Zoro —fue el débil murmullo que escapó de labios del rubio y que propulsó a Zoro. Le colocó a Sanji el único casco que tenía y montándose los dos rápidamente sobre la moto, partieron hacia su casa.

**2**

El camino se les hacía especialmente largo a los dos. La noche era bastante fría pero por alguna razón la temperatura de sus cuerpos estaba al tope. El cuerpo de Sanji se sentía como lava ardiente contra su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando éste no dejaba de friccionarse contra él ni tenía quietas las manos.

Zoro tuvo que morderse con mucha fuerza los labios cuando una mano juguetona de dedos largos y gráciles se abrió paso entre la ropa, lentamente, como si disfrutara del camino que hacía.

Primero fue dentro de su camiseta, acariciando el abdomen marcado con la punta de los dedos. Sanji disfrutó sentir cómo la piel se contraía ante su toque y el solo pensamiento de todo lo que haría le arrancaba una sonrisa juguetona entre sus labios. Lástima que tenía el casco puesto y no se podía entretener con el cuello del otro. Se contentó con perder sus dedos más abajó, abriendo el pantalón sin mucha ceremonia y encontrando algo tremendamente duro y caliente entre las piernas de Zoro.

—Alguien está ansioso —dijo después de soltar una risilla, aunque sin la esperanza de ser escuchado.

Cuando Zoro aceleró de golpe, sintiendo que no resistiría mucho de ir a ese ritmo, supuso que sí le había escuchado.

La mano de Sanji parecía más una tortura que una bendición. Se movía de forma lenta sobre su pene, frotando contra la tela de su ropa interior sin decidirse a meter la mano por completo y hacer verdadero contacto. Zoro supuso de manera muy acertada que es lo más lejos que llegaría el rubio, provocándole, incitándole como siempre. Como si realmente quisiera llevar a Zoro hasta el borde y, cuando no pudiera más, le estampara contra la primera pared que se cruzara en su camino y lo follara hasta quedar afónico. No es que la idea le desagradara, sinceramente.

—Te voy a destrozar contra la puerta del departamento —fue el vago murmullo que llegó a oídos de Sanji, quien se relamió gustoso los labios y dio un apretón sobre el pene de Zoro en señal de total aprobación.

—Menos promesas y más acción marimo —respondió el rubio intentando esconder el escalofrío de anticipación que le recorrió el cuerpo.

**3**

Si se hubieran detenido a pensarlo un poco, quizás más que calientes y hormonados, estarían sumamente avergonzados. Pero como lo importante en ese momento era comerle la boca al contrario y perder las manos dentro de la ropa, palpando, acariciando, estrujando, marcando todo lo que pudieran, no fueron ni un poquito conscientes del espectáculo que habían dado en la entrada del edificio donde vivían.

Ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por ser muy sutil, ni el que fueran pareja fuera un secreto de estado. Más de un vecino ya les había atrapado en las escaleras o el elevador comiéndose a besos. Pero lo de esa ocasión sin duda se llevaba el premio. Porque ni bien Zoro estacionó su motocicleta –sin saber muy bien si fue en su cajón o en el del vecino, no que le importara realmente- comenzaron a besarse en pleno estacionamiento, con el de cabello verde firmemente sujeto al trasero de Sanji, quien no tenía reparos en seguir masturbando a su pareja mientras dejaba que le invadiera la boca a su gusto. No era el plan que las luces del carro de algún inquilino les cortara el rollo.

Porque no fue así.

Entre tropezones, maldiciones, más besos, negarse a soltar la carne a la que estaban aferrados y algún milagro del señor lograron llegar a la entrada del edificio. Lo que no mejoró la situación porque ni bien estuvieron cerca de una superficie semi-plana, Zoro estampó el cuerpo del rubio, hundiendo de nuevo su lengua en lo más profundo de éste, simulando una lenta penetración con ella, acariciando lentamente las húmedas paredes de la boca ajena y Sanji se sintió morir deseando que fuera otra cosa y en otro lugar de su cuerpo lo que se moviera de otra forma. Y era perfectamente capaz de bajarse allí mismo los pantalones y rogar de ser necesario. Pero el molesto carraspeo de una señora ya entrada en años logró salvar su dignidad, maldiciendo en voz baja las sensaciones desbordantes que Zoro le provocaba solamente con un beso.

Y de nuevo, ignorando a la señora que rumiaba contra su falta de moral, se abrieron paso hasta su departamento entre tropezones, Sanji negándose a rogar por más y Zoro desesperado por que el rubio soltara de una vez su miembro o la fiesta terminaría demasiado rápido. Aunque con el calor de las cosas lo mínimo eran tres rondas. Y sólo para empezar.

Se detuvieron en el tercer piso, a dos de llegar al suyo porque no soportaron más tiempo, y de pronto esa mano en los pantalones de Sanji era la de Zoro, que estrujaba su pene con fuerza en venganza, tomándolo desde la base, acariciando sus testículos en el proceso y subiendo hasta la punta, donde daba un par de vueltas con el pulgar y repetía la operación tranquilamente, como si Sanji no estuviera también aferrado a su miembro, simplemente porque necesitaba aferrarse a algo si el de cabello verde seguía torturándolo así.

_No le voy a rogar_, se decía una y otra vez el rubio antes de comenzar de nuevo su camino. _No le voy a rogar… al menos no aquí afuera._

**4**

Pocas veces se sentían tan tranquilos de llegar a casa. O ansiosos, sería más bien lo correcto.

El click de la puerta al cerrase ni siquiera alcanzó a hacer eco en sus cabezas cuando Sanji arrastró a Zoro hasta el sofá y sin mucha delicadeza lo dejó caer en él, sentándose en sus piernas.

—¿Qué tanto gruñías antes de llegar aquí marimo? —Susurró en su oído mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza. Su mano aún dentro del pantalón de Zoro maniobró de tal forma que el pene de éste al fin se vio liberado.

Los ojos dorados de Zoro veían fascinado cada movimiento que realizaba el rubio, relamiéndose los labios ante la expectativa por lo que seguía.

—Que te voy a follar duro —respondió a duras penas mientras su miembro era masajeado con lentitud.

—¿Ah sí? —Fue la pregunta incrédula del rubio mientras sentía las manos de Zoro casi arrancar los botones de su ropa y dejar al descubierto su pecho—. Eso me suena a puras promesas…

Si tenía la intención de seguir provocando a su pareja, toda palabra murió en su boca cuando se vio asaltada por la boca contraria. Los sonidos húmedos y de succión se perdían entre los gemidos que se ahogaban en sus gargantas. A Sanji le encantaba que Zoro lo besara en todo momento –quizás por eso tantos incidentes con los vecinos– porque besarse con él era siempre una experiencia nueva de la cual nunca se cansaba. En un momento podía darle el beso más tranquilo y tierno que haría a cualquiera querer escupir arcoíris. Pero en otro momento eran besos salvajes, como si en vez de besarle Zoro le estuviera follando la boca con la lengua. Y, sinceramente, Sanji debía darle muchos meritos a la lengua de su pareja.

Como pudieron comenzaron a deshacerse del resto de la ropa, intentando no separarse demasiado en el proceso o Sanji intentando que Zoro no desgarrara su ropa, otra vez, como tantas otras veces.

Por fin sus miembros entraron en contacto, siendo estimulados al mismo tiempo por la mano de Zoro, quien hacía un poco más de fuerza al llegar a la punta, restregando las cabezas de sus miembros, húmedas por el líquido pre-seminal, y volvía a bajar hasta la base con movimientos circulares.

Sanji maldijo por enésima vez en la noche a su poca voluntad ante el sexo con Zoro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente bueno con las manos y la boca?

Los años de práctica con él, sin duda. Y más le valía.

El rubio se mordió con fuerza los labios y se aferró al cuello de Zoro con sus brazos al sentir como un dedo se abría paso por su trasero. El dedo largo y ágil se retorcía en su interior mientras la otra mano del de cabello verde impedía que se corriera por la fuerte oleada de sensaciones. Zoro hacía presión en la base de su miembro, ignorando lo amoratado de su glande.

—No, no cocinero malo —susurró Zoro con burla mientras delineaba con su lengua el cuello de Sanji, bebiendo las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su piel—. Aún no llegamos a la mejor parte…

—Hijo de pu… —se interrumpió para proferir un jadeo bastante audible cuando un segundo dedo se adentró en su cuerpo.

Zoro tomó impulso y con sus dedos comenzó a embestir la entrada de Sanji, como si en vez de sus dedos fuera su pene el que entraba una y otra vez por el canal estrecho. De vez en cuando abría los dedos simplemente para deleitarse con los espasmos que sufría el rubio ante tanto placer. Aunque sin duda también le debía de doler no poder terminar, ya que su otra mano en ningún momento aflojó la presión sobre el miembro del rubio.

El de cabello verde sólo deseaba una cosa, una sola cosa que no había podido lograr en su camino a casa por las múltiples interrupciones y que era una pequeña venganza por el numerito de Sanji en el bar. Casi eyacula con sólo escuchar, por fin, al rubio decir:

—¡Por favor! —Exclamó casi como un alarido—. Hazlo de una puta vez maldita alga, sino lo haces te juro que…

Totalmente complacido y sabiendo que si no lo hacía ya, sería él quien duraría menos. Así que sacó sus dedos del interior de Sanji y sin mediar palabra, le besó con fuerza antes de dejar ir todo su miembro de golpe.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un doloroso mordisco en el labio inferior, en un vago intento de Sanji por no ser demasiado escandaloso. Había dolido como el infierno, pero eso no hizo que ninguno de los dos se detuviera a mediar palabra o esperara para comenzar con los duros embates. No, los movimientos fueron inmediatos. Zoro subía y bajaba las caderas, aferrado firmemente a la cintura de Sanji, donde seguramente dejaría moretones. Lo cual nunca parecía molestar al rubio. Era, de alguna forma, la manera en que Zoro decía mío sin ponerlo en palabras.

Los brazos de Sanji, alrededor del cuello de Zoro, se aferraron con fuerza mientras sus bocas seguían unidas. Los dos subían y bajaban el cuerpo agarrando lentamente el ritmo hasta que al fin, cuando Sanji levantaba su cuerpo, Zoro bajaba las caderas e inmediatamente se invertía el proceso, logrando una penetración profunda y continua.

El de cabello verde daba con una puntería que había adquirido con el tiempo justo en la próstata del de ojos azules, logrando atrapar con su boca las vibraciones de los gemidos de Sanji.

Separaron sus bocas por un momento, más que nada para intentar hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones.

—Zoro… Zoro… —susurraba el rubio en su oído, ahogando exclamaciones en la curvatura de su cuello y aferrándose con más fuerza cuando las manos del de ojos dorados pasaron de su cintura hasta sus nalgas, las cuales separó con fuerza e incrementó el movimiento de sus caderas, desesperado por alcanzar su clímax.

Sanji, que ya se encontraba desde hace mucho al límite, se dejó ir con fuerza entre sus cuerpos, mordiendo el cuello de Zoro para no alertar, otra vez, a los vecinos sobre sus actividades nocturnas. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo, estrujando el cuerpo de su pareja entre sus brazos, abrumado por el potente orgasmo del que era víctima.

Eso fue suficiente para que Zoro, que sentía que su pene era estrangulado por el calor del rubio, se corriera en su interior, profiriendo una maldición para después dejarse caer exhausto en el sofá.

Se quedaron quietos por largos minutos, intentando recuperar la respiración. Sus cuerpos estaban laxos y aún bastante calientes. Los vestigios del orgasmo se evaporaron poco a poco, dejando solamente dos cuerpos bastantes satisfechos.

A Sanji realmente le alegraba la fuerza de Zoro, de esa forma podía dejar caer totalmente su peso contra el cuerpo de éste, quien ni se inmutaba y generalmente se quedaba dormido, arrullado por la tranquila respiración de Sanji. Aunque tampoco era especialmente difícil que Zoro se quedara dormido.

—Eso fue genial —fue precisamente el de cabello verde quien rompió el silencio, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio y abriendo perezosamente uno de sus ojos.

—Por primera vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —suspiró Sanji sin ganas de comenzar una rencilla, simplemente feliz de disfrutar esos momentos con Zoro.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta, pues Sanji aún no le mencionaba su viaje de dos meses a Francia. Y estaba seguro que la idea de dos meses sin sexo no era algo de lo que iba a salir bien parado.

_Mejor no preocuparse del futuro_, se dijo. Todavía podían tener varias rondas más antes del viaje.

* * *

><p>Happy birthday to me… <em>(se va cantando melancólicamente)<em>


End file.
